Saiyuki カオスに投げ入れられます Thrown into Chaos
by Drakanyst
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, please review: "Finally, some peace and f****** quiet" In retrospect, Sanzo really ought to have known better than to expect a low key start to the morning.
1. Chapter 1

Toua's 31st Genjyo Sanzo wouldn't call himself an impatient man. He simply knew what he could tolerate, and what irritated the fuck out of him. It was about seven in the morning, and the climate was warm enough to fore go donning his robes just yet. Sanzo lounged on the back steps of the inn, on the side of the building facing away from the center of town. The weathered brick wall was cool against his back through the black undershirt that clung to his lean frame. Inhaling, he felt the near enthralling first nicotine rush of he day. Everyone has their vices, and this one lent him a little sanity and calm. It was still pretty early for most of the town, let alone his companions. He wouldn't even bother to thank the bodhisattvas for this little reprieve. He goddamn deserved it. Upon exhale the monk idly watched a thin trail of smoke curl its way up towards the rooftop some three floors above him. The smoke became barely visible between the brightening sky and the deep mahogany hues of the arced rooftop. When had he seen this before? Sanzo was struck with a dull pulse of déjà vu. Oh, yes, it was _that_ time, wasn't it...

"Oii! OIIII! Give it back, you perverted kappa!"

_Ch... _Taking another drag, Sanzo did his best to tune out such an awful intruder to his morning ritual.

"_Heeeeiii_. You mean, _this?_ Whoops, guess it just fell out of my hand."

Before Sanzo had pause to think, a pair of well worn navy boxers dropped directly on his head, with Son Goku right behind them. With a loud crash, the two landed at the bottom step of the inn, in plain sight, and Goku-sans-anything. The cigarette Sanzo had been smoking was crushed into an R shape, and he glared at it, knowing it had been too good to last. When he finally shifted his attention to Goku, the last of his patience disappeared like a magic trick.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Buddha knew where Sanzo hid that fan of his. In between smacks of the fan, Goku reached for his boxers, now in the center of the street.

"Iiii-tei-tei-tei-tei-tei. Sorry, Sanzo!" He had completely forgotten to actually put on what he had pursued, standing stark naked in the street. A couple of passerby giggled behind their hands, but looked away hurriedly when met with Sanzo's smoldering gaze.

"_Are-_ he actually did that. He really IS that stupid! HAHAA, Sanzo, take your love life inside will ya?" Gojyo called from the third floor window where they had spent the last two days. Now everyone within sight was staring at the bedraggled monk and companion. Embarrassment was something Goku had no concept of.

"Ch!" Clapping Goku upside the head, he motioned for the door, waiting for Goku to go back upstairs by his damn self. He wasn't going to be seen with a naked monkey, and he was absolutely going to murder the cockroach that had been the catalyst of this clusterfuck of a morning.


	2. Chapter 2

The minutest of metallic chimes carried through an almost empty containment hall. With one leg propped up on a crate of crin and the other dangling off the edge of the chemical barrel he sat atop of, Kougaiji candidly toyed with the one remaining earring that had belonged to his beloved mother. It was frigid and dark, but that did nothing to discourage his presence. In fact, the prince rather enjoyed it. This was where he chose to go when he needed time to think, never mind the obnoxious fact that since he'd retreated here often enough, the entire staff knew how to find him. It had mother, though. Even in the state she was in, it was relief, _home_, to see those features. He was allowed a small amount of time to reflect on happier times, if such a thing even existed anymore.

"Mother... " turning his head as if she could see his shame, he stared off towards the entryway. It had been over a year, and not only had he not reached his objective, but it felt like he was back at step one. As if all of the turmoil, the fighting, the efforts of his endeared comrades, had been but naught. He could always continue pursuing the Sanzo Ikkou, and he would, if that was what got him out of this hell. Sometimes, he really couldn't discern between his personal feelings about the four travelers, and his sense of obligation and the sheer necessity of their defeat. No, that really wasn't it either, was it. It all came back to that wretched woman. Whatever she lays eyes on, she demands. Not even wants, _demands._ And with enough foolish followers, she's been successful in obtaining her demands thus far, save his father's revival.

"I will get us out of this, mother. No matter what it takes; I swear on my honor." The words echoed throughout the chamber for a brief moment before Kougaiji was instantly alert, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Mocking applause marked the entrance of a trespasser to Ratsetsunyo's chamber.

On his feet without realizing it, the prince spoke, in a venomous tone he didn't bother to hide, "Nii Jienyi."

"_Hmmmmmm_, Mommy-chan must be so proud," the laughing tone didn't match the doctor's eyes, which always seemed to glimmer a little unearthly.

"What do you want?" the muscles in the prince's back tensed slightly. There was never a good reason for Dr. Nii himself to seek out Kougaiji.

"Yes, yes... 'no matter what it takes'... I don't believe you'll have a problem retrieving a little old kyoumon, do you? Gyokumen Koushou-sama is restless."

"She already knows why we haven't been able to obtain the Maten kyoumon-"

"Ah, that she does," Nii interrupted. "It just so happens that the Kouten Kyoumon is rumored to be traveling south, about 300 kilometers from the castle. Gyokumen Koushou-sama sent me to give you the coordinates. I have also prepared-"

"I don't need your help!" Ignoring the souring look on Nii Jienyi's face, Kougaiji swiped the computer printout out of the doctor's hand vehemently. After a brief pause to memorize the location on the black and white map spread across the data sheet, he dropped the paper and swiftly exited the room, back straight and head held high. He wouldn't accept any handouts, let alone that of such a miserable existence of a man.

"There will be a sufficient enough use for you yet."

The words were spoken quietly, and it was difficult to tell who Nii Jienyi was speaking to in the tenebrous hall. Was it the small item he had pulled from the folds of his lab coat, Ratsetsunyo, or the absent Kougaiji? The hall fell into a deep silence, and the doctor smiled, just slightly. After returning the item to his pocket, a large stuffed rabbit was raised to just above his head. Holding it with both hands, he pinched two fingers down so that the rabbit was tilting its head and coming back up repeatedly.

"Shu shu shu. We just have to wait, yes. Shuu." The rabbit stared back with glossy eyes equally as devoid of life as its owner.


End file.
